


[拓京/白京 R]错误

by Unknown01



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: -是拓、白→京→优注意！是看完go1和剧场版之后的产物-只是无脑pwp而已 千万别和我计较逻辑和感情拜托了！
Relationships: Hakuryuu & Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto/Tsurugi Kyousuke





	[拓京/白京 R]错误

“剑城你这家伙不要太过分了！”

部员已经走光的活动室里灰头发的少年队长情绪激动地拎起比自己还要高的人的领子，愤怒让他几乎想要抛弃良好家教直接挥拳上去。

对方却依然是无动于衷的样子，居高临下地看着他继续吐出讥讽的话语。

“呵，你们这种不堪一击的足球部还是直接报废更好。”

“混蛋！不许你这么说！”

神童一拳打上剑城的脸，剑城猝不及防被击倒在地皱着眉挣扎着想要起来还手，却没想到神童并不像外表看起来那么斯文柔弱，坐在他身上完全压制着他的动作。

“道歉。”

“嘁。别让我恶心了。你们——根本不懂足球！”剑城也被激怒了，红着眼撞上神童的脑袋，两个人顿时翻了过来，“就只有这点水平还大言不惭说什么喜欢足球！哼，要不是因为你运气好觉醒了化身你以为第五部门还能留你们到现在吗？想想你那些没用的部员吧，队长大人。”

“你再说一遍！身为seed的你是最没有资格说喜欢足球的吧！”

被愤怒支配的两人全然不再顾及任何其他因素扭打起来，神童心里唯一的想法只有让眼前这个人闭嘴，不管用什么方法……明明是卖身给第五部门的家伙，凭什么还整日一幅高高在上的样子践踏他们对足球的喜欢！况且还是这种……这种不知廉耻的人！

神童回想起早上在走廊听到有人对剑城的议论——

“那个击溃了足球部的转学生剑城……”

“啊是那个皮肤比女人还要白穿得像太妹一样的家伙吧！”

“哈哈哈太妹！人家可是比你还要高的不折不扣的男人啊！不过倒是真的有看到他放学上了价值不菲的车和看着就很有钱的男人约会的传闻哦。”

“哈！我就说了，剑城看着就像千人斩的样子。听说他有个住院的哥哥，他说不定还在为了钱援交吧！”

说罢两人发出让人不舒服的猥琐笑声。即使是剑城，神童也听不惯别人在背后这样侮辱别人，所以皱着眉离开了。

自己本不该听信这种饱含恶意的流言的，但看着现在坐在自己肚子上因为情绪失控红着脸和眼眶喘气的剑城，这些话却像咒语般不断充斥在自己的脑海——剑城的的外套因为刚刚的扭打已经掉在地上，只剩下那件单薄的红色T恤，领口被抓得松松垮垮露出大片白得过分的皮肉……剑城确实很白，比他见过的任何一个女性都还要白上不少，作为男人长得也十分漂亮，和雾野那样的清秀不一样，没有人会把剑城误认为是女孩子，却会因为他的冷峻漂亮而不敢靠近，此刻剑城正用那双有着纤长下睫毛的眼睛瞪着他，无声之中还是充斥着对自己的厌恶和不屑。向来温和待人受欢迎的神童从没有被这样的视线看过，瞬间被激起了奇怪的好胜心。

剑城，怎么才能让你屈服，放下这样谁都不放在眼里的姿态。

两人刚刚才激烈打斗过，都喘着气，周围的空气变得很稀薄。或许是因为缺氧让人无法思考，鬼使神差地，看着剑城这样的神情，神童拽上他的衣领将他拉到自己面前，吻上了几乎从来没有笑意的嘴唇。剑城像是太过震惊并没有反抗，渐渐的甚至开始盯着他回应起他的舌头。没有过和人接吻经验的神童即使自认自制力不错也开始贪恋起这一时和眼前人的亲密接触了。实际上一怒之下亲上剑城已经是十分不理智的行为了不是吗。

“剑城……是很缺钱吗。”

神童几乎不知道自己在说些什么，一时之间忘记了他们打架的理由和愤怒的源头，只是想找到一个混账的理由，和剑城做一些更为亲密的事。

“什么意思？”身上的人又露出了惯常的带着嘲讽的表情，看着他像是要等他自己说出那难以启齿的目的和欲望。

“既然要卖，就卖给我吧。我也可以给你钱。”灰发的清秀少年鼓足了勇气抬起头认真说道。

“呵。”剑城一定是生气了。那双漂亮的眼睛变得凌厉起来凶狠地看着他，又像是想起什么一样放弃了想继续动手揍他的念头，只是颤抖着回道，“怎么，优雅的指挥家是想到了别的羞辱我的方法吗。”

“不是。我只是想和剑城做。”神童注意到仅仅是刚刚的湿吻过后，身上的人苍白的皮肤便开始透粉，并且轻轻喘息着。或许剑城真的是千人斩……不，从刚刚开始自己就总在想些混蛋的事并且真的付诸了行动，实在是太不寻常了。

“况且，剑城已经有感觉了吧。”还是说了，这样的话。

剑城愣了一下，冷笑一声随即开始自己脱起衣服，露出和脸相比更是要白上一个色号的雪白肉体。他确实不是处女也很需要钱，但也没有到出去援交的地步。只是在第五部门的严酷训练让他早早地懂得了靠性爱来缓解痛苦和焦虑，他的确不讨厌做这件事。在被派来监视雷门之前，在岛上向来是和白龙做的。不过这种事，并没有向神童解释的意义。这位大少爷也不过是被气愤冲昏了脑袋一时兴起吧！真的要做的话，倒也不是不可以。

“和我有染真的好吗，队长大人。其他人会把你当叛徒吗？队长是处男吧？知道怎么做吗。”剑城眯起眼睛笑得像猫科动物那样狡黠。

神童没有回答，只是重重捏了捏他的乳尖。

“唔——！”

剑城终究还是怕了他会乱来，到时又被上又不舒服，遂脱了裤子自己扩张慢慢引导神童进来。这家伙倒是发育得不错，和比他们年纪要大的白龙相比也不逊色多少。

“唔啊……”和白龙分别以后就没有和自己做这种事的人了，更何况还要每天去探望哥哥，能见到哥哥的每一天都很幸福，更不想让哥哥发现自己淫乱的样子，所以剑城这段时间都没有和人做过爱。坐着被陌生的阴茎进入还是有些吃力，但还存留的快乐的记忆让他很快就习惯了侵入，内壁开始攀附起神童。他叹息一声便开始慢慢动起来。

“哈啊……剑城你别突然动起来啊。”

“呼…..果然还是处男吗……啊嗯……尺寸……倒是不小……啊啊！”剑城即便是颤抖着喘息也不忘揶揄对方，却不想突然被握住了腰大力冲撞起来。

“呃啊——！慢……慢点……唔啊……不要……不要一下子这么快……呜！”不论被进入多少次，身体都无法真正适应被粗暴地对待，每次都会被干到哭出来收场。

“剑城……还真是淫荡。”神童抱着他的腰低声说道，随即用力一个翻身将他压在身下，双手握住他的大腿打开到极限，用力地每一下都撞到最深处。

“哈啊！出去……呜不要了……要……要去了！啊啊——”剑城挣扎着抬起腰去了，潮红的脸上布满眼泪，睫毛上还挂着来不及滴落的泪珠，还有因为嘴巴闭不拢而留下的口水。

“剑城……”神童看着这样的人发怔，那个谁都不放在眼里的剑城竟然会在自己身下露出这样的痴态，他忍不住堵上张开着喘息的嘴唇又一次将剑城送上了高潮，无法发出呻吟的人只能抓着地板极力忍耐高潮带来的灭顶快感，那双漂亮的眼睛都失了清明微微上翻，上眼睑一颤一颤地抽搐着……

事后神童提出要送剑城回去，却被直接拒绝了，剑城走得很快只留给他一个背影。

实际上剑城累坏了，极力忍耐让旁人不要看出来自己的不对劲，今天还要去看哥哥。好在神童没有在自己身上留下印记。

“京介，今天哭过了吗？”优一看着一如往常来探望自己的弟弟，却很快发现了端倪。京介的眼眶红红的，用湿漉漉的眼神看着自己像是被欺负了的小狗，他揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，“有什么事，不要总是一个人放在心里。”

“哥哥……不！没什么！今天我还有练习……先回去了！”

哥哥，不要那么温柔地看着我啊……我会忍不住，更加喜欢哥哥的……

++

在决定背叛第五部门之后，剑城渐渐融入雷门队，和每个人都加深了羁绊。但唯独和队长神童保持着奇怪的关系——在球场上他们是默契无间的队友，平日里却是可以随时随地上床的关系，可从来没有人说过喜欢或是什么别的有着感情意味的词汇，神童甚至每次都还会给他留下钱。失去了第五部门的筹款，剑城比之前更需要能给哥哥做手术的钱了，所以他也从不拒绝。

老实说剑城对神童感到困惑，在那次之后神童曾经找到他认真地说过自己会负责。但这个负责就只是继续来找他做爱，给他钱，在平日活动里把自己拴在他身边吗——神童近乎强硬地会在任何活动里把自己和他分在一组，且借着队长命令的名义不容拒绝。

这次被迫去的合宿也是，在他随意挑了个靠窗的位置坐下后，神童就紧挨着坐了下来。两人一路无言。

直到在岛上再度恢复意识，没想到会再度遇见白龙——自己在seed训练时期最信任的伙伴，同时也是第一个开发了自己身体的人。

在第五部门教官发言的时候，剑城能感受到来自于白龙时刻紧盯在自己身上的目光，带着鄙夷和愤怒，亦或是什么自己读不出的别的情绪。敏锐的神童似乎是察觉到了白龙的不同寻常，不动声色地往他这里靠近了一点，挡住了白龙看他的视线。

京介，这么快就找到新男人了吗。马上我会让你知道他与我之间的差距。白龙被气笑了，依旧不依不饶地看着他们的方向。

第一轮比赛是无尽闪耀对雷门的单方面屠杀，白龙近乎是报复一般发泄着对雷门队所有人的怒气，包括对着剑城动粗。

“剑城，离开我以后你已经堕落成三流了吗。”他恶狠狠地张口嘲讽剑城，可对面的人始终用那张没什么表情的脸看着他，甚至没有回答。曾经也同样是这张脸露出痴态，从嘴里一遍遍叫唤着他的名字……

狂风之后，球场上只剩下他们。雷门的人统统消失不见了，但一切都在他们的计划之中。

不会再让你跟着雷门回去的。区区雷门，让他不存在就好了。白龙握紧了拳头。

++

白龙还是忍不住去找了独自在林间训练的剑城。对方全然没有拒绝便跟着他走了。

“剑城……京介……为什么加入雷门不回来！为什么背叛第五部门背叛我！”白发的少年情绪激动地握着剑城的肩膀不停质问。

“雷门，让我意识到了什么是真正的足球。”

曾经和自己形影不离的少年说话的眼神变了，变得坚定又陌生，意识到这一点的白龙变得极度不安，就好像京介和自己之间的距离正切实的变得越来越大。

“不！你是被那个少爷勾走了魂魄吧？你就那么淫荡吗？没有男人不行吗？和他睡一次他给你多少钱？还是说他比我更能让你满足？”白龙激动地连续问出让人心寒的语句，强硬地咬上剑城的嘴唇，将手伸进他宽松的运动服抚上触感自己再熟悉不过的乳尖，怀里的人立刻颤栗起来。

“哈啊……和你……无关……放开我！”

“哈。和我无关？你这早就离不开我的身体根本就已经想我想得不行了吧！”

白龙反剪着剑城的双手将他推到树上，不由分脱下了他的裤子。指尖抚上他白皙股间的小穴，已经湿了。

“想到是我，就已经自己湿了吗，京介。”他整个人贴上剑城的后背，舔舐着对方的耳垂、再是后颈，已经勃起的阴茎在穴口上下蹭着调动着被压着的人的情绪。

“呜……白龙……进来……求你！”即使恼怒白龙对自己的羞辱，但已经习惯了他的身体还是在白龙贴上来的瞬间就有了反应，想要被他进入、填满。

“呵。京介，你还真是个不知廉耻的婊子啊。一个人根本没法满足你是吗。”

不是。根本不是。不论是谁、都没法……

哥哥……

“啊啊——！不要……突然……到这么深的地方！……哈啊……慢、慢点……唔！”

剑城发呆的空档，白龙长驱直入顶到了最深处，随即便开始大开大合地挺动起来。

“呜呜……白龙……求你、哈啊……”

被撩起的上半身乳头随着撞击被粗糙的树皮蹭得又痛又爽，下身也被撞得又酸又麻，爽得几乎要失去知觉。白龙从没有这么粗暴地肏过自己，真的很生气吧。

剑城转头讨好一般向白龙索吻，白发的少年愣了一下便将被压着的人转过来面朝自己背抵着树干整个抱起来进入。

“唔……白龙……对不起。”

“白痴。”

++

最终无尽闪耀也没能打败雷门。

“白龙。和你在一起训练的时光真的很开心。你也该去寻找属于自己的足球。”剑城在对面对他说。

不用你说我也知道。白痴京介，这句话也要说给自己听啊。

我会再来找你的，总有一天会让你明白和我在一起会比陷入永远无果的感情好。

“啊。”白龙对他露出了灿烂的笑容。

++

“剑城喜欢的是白龙吗？”回去的第一个周一中午，自家队长找到他无比认真地发问，

“在岛上的时候，我看见了。”

“不。我喜欢的人永远不会喜欢我，我也不会让他知道。抱歉了，队长。”

“好。既然是这样我就放心了。只是，不要再和白龙做那种事了好吗？”

“……”

……

我想，他们都明白这是一个错误，只是都相信着自己将会是正确的那一个，包括京介。可向来不会有一成不变的东西不是吗。

远处茜收回了自己的相机哼着歌转身离开，屏幕上定格的正是神童走后京介独自陷入迷茫的神情。


End file.
